


Mark's Gone

by belfast_girl



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Character Death, Coping, Drinking to Cope, Family, Funeral, Goodbyes, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Multi, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belfast_girl/pseuds/belfast_girl
Summary: Mark has loss his last and final battle. The rest of gang are left trying to cope without Mark





	1. First Real Day

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of Mark Ashton. 
> 
> This is only a story.

Mike stound in Gethin and Jonathan’s flat by the phone with small, well crumpled piece of paper. On it was a list of names and phone number. Written in Mark very nearly writing with only a slight tremble showing from the pain meds.

Dai & Margate – Dulais – 43901 – FIRST  
Hefina – Dulais- 43812  
Sain & Martin – Dulais- 43576  
Gail – Dulais-?  
Gwen – Dulais- 43113  
Cliff – Dulais- 43848 

Mike stound looking it at, Mark was still keeping them busy and out of trouble but who else would Mark get to do this. He couldn’t ask Joe or Steph, or Jeff and his mum was finding it hard already without more work. With a shaky hands Mike pick up the phone receiver and dialled the first number on the list knowing that is was going to the hardiest – Dai’s 

‘Dulais- 43901 Dai speaking’  
‘Dai it’s Mike’ Mike just about got out  
‘Mike is everyone Ok?’ Dai ask after hearing the pain in Mike’s voice  
‘It’s Mark! He’s gone!’  
‘Gone as in missing again?’  
‘No! He died’ Mike was all but hanging up  
‘How? When? Where? Dai said trying to keep it all together  
‘Yesterday, HIV AIDS, 11 days and at St Thomas Hospital’  
‘Mike it Margate, what happened?’ Margate ask after taking the phone from Dai.  
‘it’s Mark he died yesterday from HIV AIDs. Please can you let everyone else know. I will phone and let you know went the funeral is. Take care, love Mike’ 

And with that Mike put the receiver back. Collapsing into Jonathan. All Jonathan did was to hold Mike closely and guide him to sofa. 

That is how Jonathan, Gethin and Mike spend the first really night with Mark. Mike crying himself to sleep in Jonathan arms and his feet resting on Gethin’s legs. Gethin resting against Jonathan with one resting on Mike’s feet and the other one holding tightly to Jonathan’s hand.


	2. Next Day

Jonathan was wake up by knocking on the flat's front door. Careful getting from the sofa without waking up Gethin or Mike. After putting blanket back over the two sleeping men. Jonathan made his way down the stairs, his was meet by Jeff, Steph and Joe standing a the bottom of the stairs. All three of them looking like they need a hot meal, some sleep and hope. All Jonathan did was sent them up to the living room. To Gethin in the kitchen putting the kettle on. Gethin looking like the world was falling apart around him but still trying to fix it with tea. Jonathan just give him a small kiss on his hair line. 

'Just 11 days! Jonathan just 11 days!'  
'I know Geth, I know but we got the kids to look after today but tomorrow just me and you. No shop. No death. No further. No pain. We will take the bus and head to seaside and have a picnic.' Jonathan said small comforting voice. 

After making a pot of tea and making sure there was milk, sugar and mugs for everyone and making sure Mark favourite on was still on the side. Both Gethin and Jonathan made their way back to the living room. Stopping by the open living room door. Their could over hear, Steph and Mike talking about Mark's flat and stuff. 

'All his mum wants are old photos and a leather jacket' Mike said quietly not looking Steph in the face.  
'and you? apart from getting you stuff back' Steph ask careful knowing that Mike and Mark had start living together a few months ago.  
'I've not got much in the flat. All I want are some odd bits and pieces. Is there anything you want Steph? That go too you two as well Joe, Jeff' 

Gethin and Jonathan walk in the room, to find Steph giving Mike a hug. Careful Gethin put the tray on small table. Mike start to make his way over the table, he start to fall forwards. Catching both Gethin and Steph off guard. Lucky Jonathan was in the right place and right time to catch Mike. Jonathan found himself guiding Mike around the flat, this time to spare room and onto the bed. Pulling a blanket over Mike and turning on the bedside lamp on. 

'Mike, sleep ok, we are only living room, rest ok' and with Jonathan kiss on the forehead and left Mike to sleep. 

Meeting Gethin in the hallway. 

'Is he ok?'  
'Think so, just to rest. I don't think he's has stop since Mark was first ill'  
All Gethin was to nod. 

Quietly making their way back to living room. All to find the other three asleep on the sofa. So close it has hard to work out there one start and one ended. Careful Jonathan got a blanket over them, turning on the lamp and turned off the main living room light.

Jonathan look at Gethin, who was standing in the door way. With a small smile on his lips, Jonathan made his way over to Gethin. 

' I think, they have found what they having looking for' Jonathan whispered into Gthin's ear.  
'Sleep?'  
'Nope, Family and Mike'  
'Jonathan. Mike and Mark it could be us'  
'I know, I know and I also know that everyone would look after you, the same as us looking after Mike now'  
'I think the seaside is going have wait for another day'  
'no!'  
'no?'  
'No, we should take them all, a day away from here. It is what everyone need'  
'we still have a bus'  
'seaside then but right now I could do with is some sleep in my bed with lovely boyfriend next to me' 

With that Gethin and Jonathan head to bed. Knowing that Mike, Steph, Jeff and Joe were all safe and asleep possible the first time since Mark had collapse in the shop.


	3. The Seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang take that to the seaside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Mike stood looking out to sea. In his hands was a red flag out of Mark's flat. 

'You should this is want you?' Steph asked  
'Mark said something about feeling the wind again, being free. Plus his mum was not happy the this flag in the flat, she had a fit, something about this country's flat not a commie flag' Mike said with a small smile on his face. Knowing how proud Mark was about his commie flag all way from USSR. 

Steph just held Mike's free hand as the rest walk over from the sea front. Gethin was holding Jonathan's hand like his was going to float away at any time. Joe was still looking lost but Jeff was looking at home at the beach with a ship's hat and sunglasses. 

'You ready?' Ask Jonathan  
'Think so' Mike answered  
'To Mark, You will always be loved, I love will always loved you. Be wild. Be free.' and with that Mike open the flag and let the wind catch it before letting it go. All of them just watch it go on the wind out to sea. Free on the wind. 

About an hour later, everyone is sitting in café on sea front with a cup of tea or a hot chocolate.  
Mike's hands were shaking as he held a mug of tea. Looking across the table at his friends. All of them wanting to ask question but not knowing how. 

'The funeral is next Wednesday at St John's and then over to Lambeth Cemetery, Wandsworth. I'm not should of the family is doing any about food and drinks afterwards' Mike said all in one go with stopping.  
'Does anything else needing sorting? We could always have a small gathering at shop if the family doesn't the whole gay world on their door step' Said Gethin always looking after everyone. After looking around the table.  
'Yes, Mark's mum asked if any of us would like to a pall bearers because his dad too old and Mark had three young sisters. I said would ask and let her know as soon as found out one way or other'  
'Would you like to do it, being bearer?' ask Gethin quietly  
'I would, one last thing for Mark'  
'That's is it sort, We will ring, Ray, Reggie and Dai. Plus us three us we've got six. All simile height makes it a bit easier.' Jonathan said with a knowing of how it all work.  
'Thanks, there is only more one big thing that his mum has said that she is that she with happy with all stuff LGSM but is not so happy with Mark's communist beliefs'  
'No commie flags then' smirked Jeff  
'But she is happy with the brass band playing' 

Jonathan look over to Steph who was staring out of window, lost in her own little world. Something Jonathan or Gethin hadn't seen in a long time with Steph. Jonathan gently touch Steph's arm and got a reaction. Steph putting her arm away. Gethin and Jonathan both look at each with concern.

'We should meet our flat next Monday about half five, and check that we are all sorted for Wednesday' Gethin was organising again. His way of keeping going.  
' I am going to get a wreath with blue flax flower and Daffodil for both Northern Ireland and Wales and some pink roses for love, someone from the work said that would make a wreath for free if everyone is happy with those flowers.'  
'Mike you know flowers if you are happy, we are too.'  
'let get home, I'm missing my sofa and most of you have stuff to do tomorrow' Jonathan said getting from the table. 

Jonathan was still concern about Steph, was she heading back down that dark road, one that Mark had pulled her out of before. That was for a another day went there was less people around. 

Heading back to the bus.  
'did you see Steph reaction' Gethin said to Jonathan  
'Is Steph working in the shop this week?' ask Jonathan  
'all day Friday, why?'  
'I'll try and have a chat and found out what going on' reply Jonathan  
'but last time in take both you and Mark to save Steph from that place' Gethin said with concern  
'I know but this time, there is Jeff and Joe plus Gwen and Gail, Steph has lots more people who care and love here'

And with that Jonathan pulls Gethin in for a small kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
